Locker Room Run
by MyNAMEiSNAMEH
Summary: This is a Faberry smut story, but will it turn into something more? Rated M for smutty goodness. This is my first ever fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn has been thinking about Rachel constantly ever since she had that wet dream about her. The only problem was Quinn knew she couldn't act on it because of the simple fact she wasn't gay. She made it her point to avoid Rachel every chance she got because she knew she couldn't contain herself around the petite diva. That didn't stop her from googling lesbian sex with curiosity.

Quinn dreaded going to her last class of the day knowing Rachel would be there. Quinn enjoyed Gym when she didn't have these perverted thoughts about Rachel, but now she thought it will become the death of her. Every day she had to watch Rachel jump around with her small red tank top showing off just the right amount of cleavage and her barely butt covering black gym shorts.

Today Quinn watched the brunette work her body like a gymnast in class. Mr. Johnson had the students in rows and columns for their daily end of class stretching routine. It was just the blonds luck; she had the view right behind the diva. The brunette slid her legs open slowly and touched her toes. The pale girl tried to stretch also, but she couldn't help enjoy the view. She watched the brunette's perfect little butt slightly appear out of her shorts. Quinn's mouth was agape towards the floor.

"Hey Quinn" the brunette said happily with her head between her legs.

Silence.

"Quinn" the diva said with authority behind it.

Startled by the girl Quinn tipped forward and fell on her face as the bell rung.

"Oh my gosh Quinn, are you okay?" The short girl said as she ran over to aid her friend.

"Oh...Um…yes, I'm okay" The blond said nervously.

"You need some help?"

"No, I'm fine."

The brunette headed to the locker-room.

"Ms. Fabray, I need to speak with you" The obese teacher said halfheartedly.

The blonde got up and headed towards the teacher.

"Quinn, is there something going on with you? You have been acting really strange lately."

The sound of the school day turning into the weekend became deafening as Quinn stood their thinking about what to say.

_I've been thinking about Rachel every minute of every day. I can't get that girl out of my mind. She is just so damn sexy.  
><em>"No, Mr. Johnson. I'm okay."

The teacher knew something was up but he just wanted to get on with his weekend. "Okay, you need to be more enthusiastic."

"You got it Mr. J. See you next week."

The teacher exited as Quinn made her way to the locker-room.

Quinn came to an abrupt stop as she seen Rachel taking off her shirt. She turned around and hid behind some lockers.

It seemed as though the brunette was moving in slow motion.

Quinn watch from behind the lockers in awe as the brunette slipped her shorts down and off. The blonde wouldn't allow herself to blink because she thought she might miss something. Rachel unclasped her bra and let her perky breast breathe. Quinn let out a soft and weak moan as she covered her mouth in fear of being heard. The brunette wiggled out of her small white panties. The blonde's body burned and ached with desire for the short girl as she admired the perfect body.

_This is better than my dream. I didn't think she could get any hotter, but man was I wrong. I know I shouldn't be peeping at this girl and getting horny about it, but it's not wrong if no one else knows about it._

The diva reached for a towel and wrapped it around her body as she headed to the showers.

_No! What the hell? I wanted more. Screw this; I am going to get more. I'm too horny right now._

Quinn sighed out loud and slowly crept her way towards the showers. Each step was slower and quieter as she obtained a nice view behind a wall.

Rachel stood in the shower as she let the water drip down her body. Slowly she lathered up her moist body.

_Oh, I can't take this anymore. I think she is trying to tease me. What are you saying Q? She doesn't even know you are watching her. It sure feels like it though. I need to touch myself. This girl is making me so damn horny._

As Quinn peeped at Rachel from behind the wall she lifted her own shirt up and started massaging her own breast. She determined that wasn't enough. She undid her bra and began to rub her nipples in between her index fingers and thumbs as she admired the diva showering. Moaning ever so softly with each twist of her fingers.

_I can't take this. She is making my so wet._

The pool between the blonde's legs grew greater with each second. She took off her shorts and underwear off in almost one seamless motion.

Quinn could see that the brunette was almost done with her shower.

_I think I have a plan. It's now or never!_

"Hey Rach" The blonde said like it was natural to walk up on a girl while you're naked.

"Um…Hey Q" Rachel said with confusion upon her face.

"Oh, look you've missed a spot on the back of your neck. Let me get that for you." Quinn said as friendly as she could without breaking down from pure lust.

Quinn grabbed the shower head and pulled her pelvis into Rachel's butt as she slowly rinsed the back of her neck off. Rachel let out a soft moan she felt the blondes core against her.

_Did she just moan? Oh hell yeah! I'm going for this._

"Let me check your front" Quinn said calmly.

Hesitant, yet sure, the brunette told her "Okay"

The brunettes turned around with lust seeping through her eyes. Quinn could take it for a second longer, so she leaned in to place a soft kiss upon the divas lips.

Passions ignited as their lips gently caressed. The motions were so fluently and gentle as the blond blandly edged her tongue through the divas lips. Their tongues gently grazed each other in ecstasy.

Quinn began to make her way to Rachel's pleasure point and casually began to lick the girls' neck. Sucking on it intensively with eagerness.

Quinn took full control of the diva. She trailed her tongue down to the girls' right nipple licking with full control of her tongue. She sucked and sucked as she listened to the girl moan. He moans were making her wetter. With each moan she became more confident and began to nibble on the brunettes' nipple. With each small bite Quinn's body grew warmer. She refused to let Rachel's left nipple have less service than the right. She licked, sucked and bite as Rachel's moans amplified.  
>Quinn pulled Rachel back towards the locker room as she laid some tiles down on the floor.<p>

"Lay down." Quinn said in a demanding tone.

Rachel briskly complied.

Quinn kissed her lips and slowly made her way down the petite body.

_One kiss for you left nipple. One kiss for you right nipple._

The blonde ran her tongue gradually down the brunettes' stomach and pass her core to the inside of her right thigh. The pale girl kissed delicately between up and down the divas thigh. As she made her way to the left thigh she brushed up against her clit.

"Fuck, I need you now!" The brunette said as she let out a clamorous moan.

Quinn could feel the heat from the girl's core against her face. She wasn't going to let this opportunity get away, so she got to work.

Quinn began to slowly lick her bundle of nerves with desire. She went in small circles on the swollen area. Up and down and back and forth.

Quinn watched the girl fidget around while she was doing her work. She grew more and more excited watching the girl. With every twitch Quinn sped up. Faster and Faster.

"Oh, fuck Quinn I'm about to cum". The brunette said barely comprehensible with each moan.

"No, not yet."

"What…the…fuck?"

"I still have more I want to taste" Quinn said as she slowly made her way down the girls glistening folds.

Quinn buried her warm tongue deep inside her as Rachel let a loud "Ahhh".

She stroked her tongue in and out of the wetness each time Rachel let out some profanities.

Quinn let her tongue out the dampness.

"You taste so damn good Rach."

Without warning Quinn stuck her index finger inside of Rachel.

"Oh my gosh."

"Why do you feel so good Rach?"

The diva couldn't focus on the question, but only on the amazing pleasure she receiving.

Quinn slowly made her way in and out of the stickiness. With each stroke she sped up.

"Two, two, two use two." Rachel said as though she was being deprived.

Quinn gave her exactly what she wanted as she squeezed the second finger in. She kept her fingers going in a steady come hither motion.

_Wow, if she wants my fingers this bad I am going to give her something else._

While directing inside of the diva her warm tongue made its way back to the bundle of nerves.

The pale girls' fingers working back and forth and tongue working up and down. Faster and faster with each second.

Rachel breathing like she was ready to have a baby.

"Oh my, Oh my go- fuck, keep going, keep going" panting Rachel

In and out, in and out, up and down, up and down, faster and faster. Quinn couldn't go any faster. She let her fingers and tongue do the talking.

"I'm about to cum!"

"Cum for me baby. I'm going to make you cum." Quinn said with her words muffled and inaudible.

"Quuuiinnnnnnn!"

Quinn slowly let her fingers out of the pool and brought her head up while Rachel laid there shaking. The blonde lift her up and hugged her.

"Are you okay?

"Ye- Ye- Ye- Yes"

Quinn waited until Rachel could get her shakes under control.

"You tasted delicious." Said Quinn as the two girls lips met with a soft kiss.

I love you slipped out of Quinn's mouth.

_Did she just say she loved me? What the heck am I going to do?_

Rachel quickly got up to go to her locker. She put on her shorts and tank top without even putting on her undergarments because she was so flustered.

"Hey, why are you leaving?"

"I-I-I got to go" Rachel said as she dashed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee.**

**This kind of a filler chapter. It will contain slight smut through text. I'm sorry if you don't like texting fics. I will return with in person smutty goodness for the next chapter.**

**All mistakes are my own.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It has been officially two weeks since the locker room incident and Quinn has been feeling the effects of Rachel. The two girls haven't spoken two words to each other and barley made eye contact. Quinn desperately needed that to change, so she came up with what she thought was another masterful plan. If she couldn't talk to the brown eyed beauty in person she needed a new way to get a piece of her.<p>

While the choir room was a ghost town Quinn searched Mr. Shue's files for Rachel's cell phone number. She knew Rachel would never give it to her and she thought it would be suspicious if she asked her glee mates. After rummaging through the paperwork she found her golden ticket, now all she had to do was cash it in.

Quinn didn't think the entire plan through, but she thought she would just feed off of whatever Rachel gave her.

Quinn locked her door and laid down in her bed and took a deep breath as she began to text the beauty.

Q: Hey, Rachel!

R: Um, hey back to you! If you don't mind me asking, who is this?

Q: You looked really gorgeous today, not that you don't every day.

R: Why thank you, but you still haven't told me who you are!

Q: Who exactly do you want it to be?

Rachel blushes deeply as she contemplates her next move.

_Um, what should I say? Is it Finn? No, it can't be him, I have his number. Oh no! I hope it isn't Quinn. It was a mistake with her even though it may have been the best mistake of my life. What are you saying Rachel? Okay, okay, I am just going to call so the suspense doesn't kill me._

Rachel made that climatic call, but sadly her call went unanswered.

R: Why didn't you answer my call?

Q: Why didn't you answer my question? Is there anyone in particular that you want texting you?

R: I'm not quite sure. Although I do appreciate your compliments, I rather have the satisfaction of knowing the person who is texting me.

Q: If I tell you do you promise to continue texting me no matter what?

R: Um, Okay I promise!

Q: I miss you! I miss that moment we shared.

R: Please just tell me who this is!

Q: Rach, you know exactly who this is!

_I mean, I already had sex with and she ignored me what's the worst that can go wrong? I am going to see how far I can take this._

Quinn decided that she would grow more and more brazen with each text.

Q: I miss your body.

R: Quinn! I don't know if this text conversation is appropriate!

Q: I miss my head between your legs. I miss your moans every time I licked your stiff nipples. I miss your juices on my tongue.

R: Quinn!

Q: You tasted so good Rachel. I just want all your wetness on my tongue one more time.

R: I don't know if I can text you anymore. It has all of a sudden become super hot over here.

Q: Do you want me to come over there and make you feel better?

R: Thank you, but I think that would only make matters worse.

Q: Why? You didn't like when I was licking your clit?

R: That was very pleasurable, but I don't think that should ever happen again.

Q: Can you blame me for wanting to be inside you again? You came so hard! You don't want that again?

R: I don't know!

Q: I want it again. I can't forget your taste. I think I might die if my tongue can't be close to you.

R: Was I really that good?

Q: It is indescribable how good you were. I've been craving you since the moment you left my arms.

R: It is unlike me to be at a loss for words.

Q: How about this; I use my words and you use something else?

R: Like what?

Q: I will kiss your lips so gently making you crave me. I'm going to run my tongue up and down your neck and nipple on your ear. You want that?

R: YES

Q: I will suck on your nipples gently until you want more.

R: I WANT MORE

Q: I'm nibbling on them now. I want you to touch yourself.

R: Okay, I'm rubbing my breast.

Q: I'm going to keep sucking on them until you get nice and wet for me.

R: I'm already wet!

Q: Well, put your hand in your underwear and tell me how wet you are for me.

R: I'm really wet. You made my panties damp.

Q: I'm only going to make you wetter then. Rub your clit for me.

R: Feels so good!

Q: I want you dripping wet! I'm in between your legs and I slowly spread them making you weep my name. I make my way to your throbbing clit because its calling my name. I give it a good lick, so you can feel the warmth of my tongue. Then I massage your clit, every second going faster because I want to see the look in your eyes turn darker when you cum.

R: Keep going! I'm so close!

Q: I keep going faster because I want you to scream my name when you cum. I slid two fingers into your moist hole while still giving it to your clit. Just feeling that moisture on my fingers makes me want to taste you.

R: Fuck! QUINNNNN! You made me cum so hard.

Q: I have to take my fingers out and suck your juices off for good measures.

R: Quinn please stop, you are making me need you in person.

Q: Did you scream my name?

R: When did you get like this?

Q: You made me like this. Since I got a taste of Rachel Berry I don't think I can go back.

R: This is fun and all, but I deem these sexual interactions inappropriate because I have a boyfriend and we were barely friends when you molested me.

Q: So, if we were best friends we could do this all the time?

R: That's not what I am saying. After we did that _thing _I couldn't look myself or you without a guilt stricken face.

Q: I don't know what it is I am feeling about you, but it has taken over me and I won't let it die.

R: I need time to think. I will talk to you when I am ready until then please don't text me.

Q: You can't avoid me forever! I will see you Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. Sometimes I want to write some really dirty things, but I don't want to take it too far.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn spotted Rachel at her locker when nobody was around. She crept up behind her and gently put her front against Rachel's back with one hand reaching in front of her.

"You've missed me huh?"

Rachel felt a small moan escape her lips as she turned around to face the sexy blond.

"Quinn you cannot do this. Do this. My boyfriend is right around the corner in the choir room. Also I told you I would speak with you once I've figured things out."

"You think I don't have things I need to figure out? I can understand you questioning your sexuality because I am having that same problem, but it isn't hard to kick that big lump of that thing you call a boyfriend. Once you dump him we can figure out this thing together." The blond said softly, but with anger in her voice as the two made their way to the choir room.

"I never said you didn't, but I don't think you are the one cheating on your boyfriend. Finn and I have been through a lot and I can't just break up with him that easily. I can't stand the thought of breaking his heart." Rachel states in a monotone voice.

"Well, just know you are breaking my heart."

Rachel goes in the room and takes a seat next to Finn as he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

_Ugh, gross! Seriously, why did I ever date that guy? His goofy lips on my Rachel…hold on did I just say "my Rachel"? Okay whatever. I'll just keep my eyes off of her for now on before I go crazy._

Mr. Shue walks in and writes the word trio on the board.

"Okay, guys this week we are going to be working in trios. We've had duets and guys versus girl's number, but I think trios could be a great experience for us. Yes, Brittany?"

"I had trios for breakfast this morning, so can we do something else?"

"Okay, all of you are probably going to work with someone you wouldn't normally work with. I am dividing the groups in the simplest way. We are going to count off to five, so there will be five groups of three. So let's start with Sam since he is on the end, go!"

You could hear one big grumble as the students realized they wouldn't be working with the person that they were sitting next to.

Sam being 1, Mercedes being 2, Artie being 3, Sugar being 4, Rachel being 5, Finn being 1….

"Now that the counting is down, the groups are, Sam, Finn and Puck. Mercedes, Kurt and Santana. Artie, Blaine and Brittany. Sugar, Rory and Mike…and group number five Rachel, Quinn and Tina."

" I don't think this is going to work very well. Some groups are great and some groups are…um well vocally challenged. I think we should—"

"That's enough Rachel! These groups are final. The assignment is to get to know the other two people in your group and sing a song to them. You can sing their favorite song or a song that describes your relationship with them or anything you choose as long as it's dedicated to them. I am looking forward to listening to all the amazing songs. Now get together in your groups and discuss meeting arrangements." Mr. Shue addressed the class, but kept focusing on Rachel.

Everyone slowly but surely made their way to their respective groups.

"Wow, I'm in a group with Quinn and Rachel. Looks like I am going to be the glue that holds this ship together."

"We have to really get to know each other for this project." Quinn said in a sultry tone only looking at Rachel.

"This is strictly business. I take anything dealing with my voice very seriously. We will meet at my house everyday this week, so we can find our songs and perfect them. Just text me when you're close to my house and I will leave the front door unlocked. Rachel says quickly and elaborately as she walks away.

Q: Rachel, I'm five minutes away.

R: The door is unlocked. Where is Tina?

Q: She is on her way…I guess.

"Hey Rach"

"Great to see you on time. I was just going through my vocal runs/"

"Flawless."

_I hope she is talking about my voice._

Why thank you Quinn." Rachel says as turns away and blushes.

"I love listening to that beautiful voice coming from those perfect lips."Quinn says softly as she creeps in closer to Rachel.

"Oh…um…yes…thanks." Rachel says while being completely flustered and turning beat red.

_I love getting her like this. I want to make her blush all day._

"I think this project will make us closer than we've ever been."

Quinn slowly leans in and tilts her head to kiss Rachel.

"Rachel, Quinn where are you guys?" Tina shouts from downstairs and causes Rachel to jump away from Quinn.

"Quinn and I are up here Tina."

_Whoa, just in time! Why does Quinn have this power over me? I'm not a cheater and I don't think I even like girls in that type of way, but Quinn is like irresistible or something. I always thought she hot, but never did I think I would have relations with her. I don't even think about Finn because my only thoughts are about Quinn. What am I going to do?_

"Hey guys, are you ready?"

"Yes" both Quinn and Rachel said looking at each other awkwardly.

"I'm so happy to be working with you both. I believe this will help me shine and be more in the spotlight." Said Tina

"Rachel, isn't it funny how all my exes are in one group and I get a to sing to you and only you? Sometimes you have to say goodbye and start your future."

"I think it's more of an irony thing, but nevertheless let's get to work."

The three girls began discussing their favorite songs, what they liked about each other and possible song choices. Throughout the whole process Rachel and Quinn kept giving each other sneaky glances while Tina wasn't paying attention.

"Quinn, why are you so early today?"

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about this. I want to be with you Rachel."

Quinn rushed towards Rachel and parted her lips to begin a heated passionate make out session.

"I've dying to kiss your soft lips every single day. I can't get you off my mind." Quinn said desperately as she massaged her fingers through Rachel's hair.

Their lips danced with each other with a steady sensual rhythm. With time the kisses grew deeper and their tongues began working together while they couldn't keep their hands off one another. Rachel grabbing Quinn's firm butt while Quinn has one hand in Rachel's hair and the other around the brunettes' waist forcing them even closer.

"I want you Quinn!" the diva utters while panting lightly in the blonds ear.

Quinn shivers at the sound of the girl sounding so hot in her ear.

"I want to give it to you like you gave me."

The blond runs out of breath listening to the diva talk dirty so softly in her ear, only making her crave the brunette even more.

"Come here!" the blond throws the diva on the bed and hovers on top of her.

"If you want control you're going to have to take it." Quinn says in her most stern voice as she slowly runs her tongue up the divas' neck to her ear and nibbles on it gently.

"You like that?" the blond whispers in the brunettes ear annunciating each word.

"Quinn stop. I'm supposed to be controlling you."

"Only after I make you cum, okay?"

Rachel breathes in deeply as she reluctantly agrees. The blond looks square into the divas eye as both girls orbs grew darker by the second.

"You asked for it." The blond states as the two alternate taking off each other's articles of clothing. They were both riled with anticipation of what was to happen next, so clothes were flying every which way until they both were completely nude.

"You're so beautiful." The blond says as she pulled into another heated kiss. The compliment made Rachel's stomach erupt with butterflies and the first thing she did was reach for Quinn's breasts.

"No, no no! No touching yet. I want to make _you _feel good first. You can touch when I say so, okay gorgeous?"

Rachel couldn't do anything but pout and nod her head like a small child.

Quinn began to kiss every inch of the divas' body from her neck down to her pelvic done and back up to her neck. Rachel's body would shutter every time Quinn came close to a sensitive area.

"You want it bad, don't you?

"I want it so bad, so please don't tease me Q!"

Quinn complies as she takes Rachel's left breast in her mouth sucking on the nipple as Rachel runs her fingers through the blonds' hair. Quinn opens her mouth a tad and gives the nipple a small bite that makes Rachel wiggle around and take a firm grip of the blonds' hair. Quinn squirms a bit from Rachel being so forceful. The blonde takes the right nipple in and gives it a small bite just like the right one to get the same result as they both let out a simultaneous moan. The pool between the brunette's legs grew greater with each little bite.

As the diva softly moaned in the blond ear she let words escape her: "You're making me so wet. You should feel it."

Quinn's body went berserk from hearing those little words in her ear and she became even wetter thinking about how wet Rachel was.

The blond kissed the inside of the brunette's thighs and made her way up the diva's chest. On her way up her stomach grazed Rachel's center and left a wet spot on Quinn.

"You see this?" Quinn said as she pointed at the glossed wet spot on her stomach.

Rachel grinned shyly as Quinn took her finger across the damp spot to soak up the juices.

"Look at the mess you've made on me." The blond holding her index finger directly in the brunette's face.

Quinn slowly took the finger in her mouth and took it out even slower. Rachel began to breathe even heavier.

"Fuck me now!"

Quinn let her hand venture downward towards Rachel's entry and she twirled her fingers in circles playing in the wetness. Her fingers were soaked from all the teasing. She alternated from teasing the entry to brushing up against the diva's clit.

"Please Quinn stick it in! Just stick it in please!" the brunette said as she was panting heavily and squirming with anticipation.

She couldn't take it anymore as she grabbed Quinn's hand with force and lead the blond to her opening. Rachel let out a relieved sigh as she finally got the blonds fingers inside her.

"You feel so good inside me." The brunette let out as she was moaning extremely loud.

The blond quivered at the sound of the diva.

As good as Rachel felt she wanted more. She stuck her own two fingers inside of Quinn.

"Ahh fuck baby!" the blond let out as a scream.

Back and forth the two went each trying to make the other one cum first. Shifting back and forth deep inside the wetness that was pooling down. Each stroke became faster and harder than the one before it. Quinn trying to control herself because she knew she was going to cum first just because this was the first time Rachel was inside of her.

"Fuck Rach what are you doing to me?"

"I'm making you cum!"

"Helllooo! Rachel? Quinn? Are you guys here?"

Footsteps are being heard slowly making their way up the steps.

The two girls jumped out of the bed and were nearly scared to death.

"Oh my gosh, hurry up and put your clothes on!" Rachel said frantically.

"What do you think I am trying to do?"

The two girls rushed to find their respective clothing in break neck speed, slipping on whatever they could as quick as possible as Tina approaches the door.

The door creeks open…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the support guys. This chapter is going to be a little longer and you'll know why by the end. Please leave your thoughts. I do not own Glee and all mistakes are my own.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Heyyyy" Tina says as her voice slowly fades out.<p>

The two sexed up disheveled girls looked at one other and back at Tina. Rachel was the one to break the deafening silence.

"Are you ready to get to work?"

"Yes, but what were you two doing?"

"J-Ju-Just working on each other's…songs" Quinn stuttered diffidently

"Why is their underwear on the floor?"

Rachel quickly shot her eyes downward to see her underwear just sitting there without a care in the world. She managed to un-stealthy kick her panties under her bed and look Tina square in her eyes and make her voice semi-believable.

"I always leave them in the middle of floor. It's an antiquated good luck charm."

"I've never would have thought you've been the type to be untidy."

"Well, Tina you can't always judge a book by its cover." Rachel smiles as she believes she just got away with a ridiculous lie.

"Okay, but what about this?" Tina points to the black bra hanging on the lamp shade.

"I'm just trying to be edgier." The brunette says as more of a question than an answer.

Tina looks at Quinn only to see the girl wearing a thin white shirt with no support for her breasts and nipples hard as a rock. The room became even more awkward by the second as the room was soundless before Rachel spoke up.

"Look here Tina; you aren't helping anyone, so you need to stay out of this. I don't know what you think is going on, but whatever you think, it _isn't _true. If you start to spread rumors or tell anyone I promise you will never get another solo in glee club ever again, you got it?"

_Wow where did scary Rachel just come from? This is kind of hot, but I'm kind of indifferent too. I don't think I'm ready to confess my love to the world, but it hurts to hear Rachel denying me like that._

Tina stood there aimlessly as she tried to manage to release words from her mouth.

"I-I-I-I-I"

"Sorry to see your stutter is back, but I think we should think about our songs instead of worrying about nonsense. So who likes Adele? If you don't it's like saying you don't like Betty White." Rachel says as she casually trailed off into a new conversation.

The three girls discussed Adele and other artists' songs on their respective Ipod's until they decided to call it a night.

Q: I miss you already.

R: I really think we need to tone ourselves down. I know Tina knows, she just has to! We need to stay away from each other for a little while.

Q: I'm not ready to come out, but if I have to I will. I would give anything to be with you.

R: I just can't take the thought of her telling Finn.

Q: Seriously Rachel? You're going to bring him up? I think I need to go to sleep now, so good night.

R: I'm sorry. Good night x

**XX**

Quinn spots Rachel going into the restroom and she follows behind.

"We need to talk." Quinn looks at Rachel with sadness in her eyes as she turns to lock the door rapidly.

"If someone see's us they are going to catch on." The brunette says as if she is suffering from paranoia.

"Just listen to me please. I'm falling for you. I can't get you out of my mind. Whenever we are apart I long for the moment I will see your pretty face again. I don't know what is happening, but I am falling hard for you. It has always been something about you and now I know what: It's the love I have for you deep down inside of my heart. I use to think it was hate, but now I know that isn't true. I just want you to know I have never felt like this about anyone before and I wonder if the feeling is mutual. I promise to give you all that I have, but I don't think it is going to work if you can't give me all of you in return." Quinn says as she looks into the diva's chocolate orbs hoping the girl would just sweep her off her feet after she poured her heart out.

"Wow, is that really how you feel?" was all the brunette could manage to say.

"Yes! I can't promise you that this is going to be easy, but we have to at least try. The first step is you breaking up with Finn."

"I love him and I like spending time with you. I just don't understand what you want me to tell him. 'Oh hi Finn. I love you and I just want you to know I am going to go try out my first lesbian relationship with a girl I use to think hated me. By the way the sex is so much better and have a nice life' it just won't work like that"

"Why do you have to say it like that? Can't you see I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve for you? I just don't want you going back and forth between me and him. You have to choose who you want to be with. I'm trying to give you as much time as you need, but it hurts too much." The blonds voices changes from understanding to anger to sadness.

"That's all I ask for is time. This is really hard to process. I lie in my bed at night and just think and it's been wrecking my head and my heart. I know you don't want to hear this but: how do you just give up on the first person who has ever loved you?

Quinn snapped after hearing about Finn again.

"You are always talking about how this will affect Finn, but look how it's affecting me! There was a reason I never wanted to express my feelings. Soon as you show somebody you have feelings they do nothing but step on them. I tell you how I feel, but you never once told me how you felt about me. It's always about Finn and frankly I'm tired of it."

"I'm so sorry Quinn. I never meant to make you feel bad. I have my own feelings I've been thinking about." The brunette says timidly.

"No, you have Finn's feelings you've been thinking about. Just _promise_ me you will try to choose and not prolong this even further."

"Quinn, I-I-I promise." Rachel mutters softly as she pulls in to give Quinn a long painfully dismal hug before the two exited the restroom.

**XX**

The next two days went pretty smoothly for Quinn, but maybe it was because she seen very little of The Jolly Green Giant.

R: I've been thinking about you.

Q: I _never _stop thinking about you. :)

R: You should spend the night over my house. My dads' aren't home. ;)

Q: Ms. Berry if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to get in my pants.

R: And if I am what are you going to do about it?

Q: I'm going to come over there now!

Rachel goes down the stairs to answer the front door.

"Wow Quinn that was fast" Rachel says as she stares at the blond in disbelief with how quickly she got to her house.

"Because you didn't have to tell me twice."

"Let's go. I have something I want to give you."

Rachel grabs Quinn's hand lovely and led her upstairs to her room.

"What do you have for me?"

"Just be patient and wait here."

The diva left the blond sitting on the bed as she made her way to the bathroom.

"My surprise is you going to the bathroom? Just what I always wanted." Quinn said sarcastically"

"No silly! Just know you won't be disappointed with what I am about to give you." the brunette said in a flirty tone.

The diva looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Rachel shouted from the bathroom

"Yup, I'm ready for whatever you are going to give me."

Rachel exited the bathroom and made her way to her room. She stood in the middle of the room looking Quinn directly in her eyes.

"You like?" the brunette said bashfully

Quinn sat on the bed with her mouth agape as she scanned the diva's body up and down. Rachel stood there with two pigtails, no bra and a strap-on with a pink dildo. The blond became instantly horny as subtlety fanned herself and stared at the brunette speechless.

Quinn wanted to jump Rachel right then and there.

"I'll take your silence as a yes!" the diva said as she slowly made her way towards the blond to sit beside her.

"You're so pretty Quinn" the brunette express faintly as her hand caressed the blonds right cheek.

The diva pulled in for a small kiss as she admired the blonde's candied smell.

Rachel pulled away and just stared into the dazzling hazel eyes.

_Wow she is so beautiful. And she wants little ol' me. I just have to give her what she needs._

Rachel pulls in for another kiss. This one was steamier as the pairs of lip-gloss rubbed off on pair of lips. The kisses were soft, but heated. Each one tantalizing Quinn as the diva's extremely soft lips played their games. Rachel made a decision to give the blond a little more as she slipped her tongue through the soft barriers of Quinn's mouth causes the girl to let out a weak moan.

Rachel smiled in between the kiss.

"I see you want it, don't you?"

"Shut up and kiss me" the blond whispered.

The brunette complied with passionate kisses. She made her way to the blonde's hot spot on her neck and began to lightly suck. The blond shifted around as she cherished the girls' lips on her neck.

The diva sucked until there was a perfect hicky.

"All mines." Rachel said playfully as she admired her work.

Rachel laid down Quinn in the center of the bed.

"Now let's really get to work."

The blond looked away shyly as she couldn't believe that the diva was about to take control of her.

The brunette gnawed at the hem of the blonde's dress with her teeth as she slowly lifted it up pass her stomach grazing the girl's center in the process.

The diva licked down the stomach and stopped at the girl's center.

"Q, why are you so wet?" Rachel said as she alternated looks from Quinn to Quinn's panties.

"Um um um um I'm not." the blond said shyly in a dubious manner.

"Yes, you are! I can see how wet you are through your underwear. I guess that's just more for me to taste."

Quinn flinched at the words as thoughts of Rachel tasting her quickly flashed through her mind.

Rachel lifted the dress over her head and unclasped the bra.

The diva licked around the nipples teasing the gently as she felt greater need pooling between the blonds legs.

"What do you want me to do?" the diva whispered softly in her girls' ear.

Quinn opened her eyes to look at Rachel and raised her eyebrow as she uttered " Fuck me!" in a sultry tone.

"I'm going to fuck you good!"

Rachel reached her hand down to feel Quinn's damp folds.

"Yup, you're ready for me."

The brunette slowly entered the blond's wet center with the dildo. Quinn was very slippery as Rachel eased in inch by inch. The blond wiggled as she her body temperature elevated and moans escaped her lips.

The brunette started with nice and slow thrusts, making her way in and out of the moisture as she watched Quinn bite her lip down with passion. That only turned on Rachel even more.

She reached out and played with the blond's nipples as she pumped her insides. Quinn's moans began to come more frequently, so the diva took that as her cue to speed up. Rachel picked up a faster steady rhythm as she gave it to her girl.

"You like me fucking you like this?"

"Ye-Yes go faster!"

Rachel sped up as she pummeled the inside of Quinn with every stroke making the girl moan louder.

In and of the wetness the brunette went, stroking faster and faster. You could hear the sound of each stroke; every time she went in and out the gushy sound of all moisture filled the room.

"Oh yes baby I'm about to cum. Keep going!"

Rachel knew this was it. She was about to make Quinn cum for the first time. The brunette thrusts became more brisk as she stroked the hole as fast as could.

"Fuuccckkk" Quinn screamed

Rachel took this opportunity to pull out and put her head between Quinn's legs.

She buried her lukewarm tongue inside of the pooling center, sending the blond thrusting in the air uncontrollably. The brunette held on tight as the blond tried to get away causing Quinn to cum again. Rachel slowly let her tongue out as she gently kissed the blonds clit.

"You taste so wonderful, did you know that? I'm going to have to put my tongue inside you more often."

All Quinn could do was shake as she laid there with eyes close thinking about how amazing Rachel made her felt.

Rachel made her way up to Quinn to hold her. The two cuddle as Rachel placed a kiss on the blonds shoulder as she mouthed the words 'I love you'. The two drifted off to sleep exposed.

Rachel woke up to her cell phone ringing around 11pm. She answered it with her eyes close and still blinded by the light.

"Hello" she muttered in a tone groggy

"Hey Rach. You never called me like you said you would."

"Finn!" Rachel said a little too noisily as she promptly got out the bed to put a robe on.

"Yeah it's me. You said you would call me. I don't know what's been going on with you, but you seem really distant lately."

"I've just been busy with homework and clubs and projects you know. Can we talk about this later? Now isn't a good time."

"Okay, are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Um, yes, yeah, okay bye"

"Okay, I love y-"

*Click*

Rachel climbed back in the bed as she cuddled back up with Quinn. Little did she know Quinn was fighting back tears.

As soon Quinn woke up she heard Rachel's blissful voice.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning" the blond said unenthusiastically.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Actually I have things I have to do today. Maybe another time?" The blond gather her stuff as quickly as she could so she wouldn't have to be with Rachel any longer.

"Really? I was looking forward to spending the day with you." the diva said as she smiled vibrantly.

"I'm sure you'll find _somebody_ to spend the day with."

The blond couldn't make any eye contact as she rushed out the door and made her way home.

Quinn laid in her bed and cried her hazel eyes out.

_Why can't she love me the way I love her. I know I haven't legitimately told her, but she has to know! She keeps running back to that long glob of a person, and its killing me. Why can't she understand what she is doing is making me feel like shit? I don't think I can continue getting my heart broke over and over by the same person, but why can't I stop thinking about having her all to myself?_

Q: Hey San you up?

S: Yeah what's up Q?

Q: Can I ask you a hypothetical question?

S: The answer is no you can't get your lady lips on this.

Q: Seriously though! Say for instance you were dating someone and you loved them, but they were in a relationship with someone else. What would you do?

S: I know this situation all too well. Do they love you back?

Q: See that's the thing, I don't know. And it looks like they won't break up.

S: I'm pretty sure you have cobwebs down there on your lady parts, but I say you should brush them off with a broom and spread them legs for someone else.

Q: So you're saying I should date someone else?

S: If he's dating another girl you should date another guy. He will be crawling back to you trying to get you back in no time.

Q: I don't want to make them jealous. I just want them back.

S: Well, trust me this will do the job.

That weekend Rachel kept trying to hang out with Quinn, but Quinn always had an excuse why she couldn't see the brunette.

XX

Monday was uneventful until Glee started. Finn sat down by Rachel and the brunette couldn't help but be annoyed. She decided that today was the day she was going to break up with Finn Hudson. She finally realized she was in love with Quinn Fabray. It hit her as she watched the blond from a distance. Butterflies were in her stomach every time she glanced at the hazel eyed beauty. She realized she wasn't scared of hurting Finn's, she was scared of finding her own.

Rachel watched as Quinn got up and stood in the middle of the choir room. It took every ounce of strength she had for her to not run up and confess her love for the blond and kiss her delicious lips.

"Mr. Shue I'm ready to sing my song for one of my classmates if you don't mind."

"Okay Ms. Fabray who are you singing to and why?"

"It's hard to explain. Can I just sing it?"

"Yes, of course. Be my guest."

_**Wait, do you see my heart on my sleeve? **_

_**It's been there for days on end and**_

_**It's been waiting for you to open up **_

_**Yours too baby, come on now**_

_**I'm trying to tell you just how**_

_**I'd like to hear the words roll out of your mouth finally**_

_**Say that it's always been me**_

Quinn gave Rachel lengthy gazes as she said the words you and yours, but knew to promptly interchange looks with other glee club members.

_**Why is it every time I think I've tried my hardest **_

_**It turns out it ain't enough, you're still not mentioning love**_

_**What am I supposed to do to make you want me properly?**_

Quinn closed her eyes for a second before she took a bottomless breath and continued the song.

_**I'm taking these chances and getting nowhere**_

_**And though I'm trying my hardest you go back to her**_

Quinn looked unswervingly into Finn's eyes, but he was oblivious to what was going on.

_**You should know that you're just a temporary fix**_

_**This isn't a routine with you it don't mean that much to me **_

_**You're just a filler in the space that happened to be free **_

_**How dare you think you'd get away with trying to play me**_

Quinn tried to act as nonchalant as possible as she sung those words.

_**But, despite the truth that I know **_

_**I find it hard to let go and give up on you **_

_**Seems I love the things you do **_

_**Like the meaner you treat me more eager I am **_

_**To persist with this heartbreak, running around **_

_**And I will do until I find myself with you and**_

_**Make you feel a way you've never felt before **_

_**And be all you need so that you'll never want more **_

_**And you'll say all of the right things without a clue**_

_**And you'll be the one for me and me the one for you**_

Quinn couldn't bear to look at Rachel as she sung the final words because it only upset her more.

_Why did I see this stupid song to her and she is still with Finn? Screw this I am going to be the best outstanding hetero I can be._

"Hey Quinn wait up!" Rachel said as she ran down the hallway to catch up.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you your song for glee club was amazing."

"Thank you."

"So I take it you sung that song for me?"

"Actually I did not. I just really like that song."

The silence was consuming both girls alive before Quinn spoke up again.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around. I have another date tonight with this boy Joe. I take it you know him? He is such a free spirit and a gentleman. It feels so good to date an uncomplicated person. I must say this is the _best_ I've ever _felt_."

The words cut Rachel like a knife. She wanted to break down right there, but she wouldn't allow herself to. She just let out a trembling "Oh"

"Yep, I have Joe and you have Finn. Win win!" The blond said in a cheerful manner as she gave the brunette a wink.

**XX**

Watching Quinn date someone else was killing Rachel. The past two nights have been sleepless. She convinced herself that it was nobody's fault, but her own fault.

_It's all my fault. I let the best thing that has ever happen to me get away all because I was too afraid to let love in. I know I was wrong, but how could she move on without a care in the world? I guess I lost my chance._

Rachel sobs every time she images of her lady and Joe appears in her head.

"I am going to sing a song that I'm not a big fan of, but it is one of Quinn's favorite songs and one of her most listened to songs on her Ipod. I hope you guys will feel an emotional connection as I sing this song." Rachel spoke to the glee club.

_**Her best days will be some of my worst  
>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first<br>While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no<strong>_

_**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
>You took your suitcase, I took the blame<br>Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh  
>'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name<strong>_

As she sung she moved directly in front of Quinn and stared at her as sadness grew in both of their eyes'. At that moment she didn't care who was looking. She had to get this song off of her chest.

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break<br>No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no**_

_**What am I gonna do  
>When the best part of me was always you<strong>_

Rachel gave Quinn an extended gaze to try to make the blonde believe that she was always the one for her and she was helpless without her. Quinn couldn't take the aching look, so she adverted her eyes.

_**And what am I supposed to say**_  
><em><strong>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<strong>_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_  
><em><strong>One's still in love while the other one's leaving<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling to pieces<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven<strong>_

As Rachel struggled to get the last lines of the song out of her mouth she gave Quinn one last look. A single tear fell out of her eye and down her cheek. The brunette wiped it away and sighed to herself before she looked around the room at uncertain eyes. She muttered the words "Thank you" before she turned around and made her departure out of Quinn's life.

* * *

><p><strong>I believe this will be the <em>end<em> of _this_ story, what do you guys think? Let me know! This is a Glee, so I decided to use a couple of songs. The two songs are Best For Last by Adele and Breakeven by The Script.**

**S/N I was going to have Rachel sing What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts, but figured Breakeven would work so much better.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Also I just took a pregnancy test and got my results. I am now a few hours pregnant with Dianna's baby. I believe it happened when she sexed me by singing "Hey Jude".<em>  
><strong>


End file.
